please, come back to me
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: songfic!Heero et Duo forment un couple mais quelque chose pourrait les séparer


auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi,songfic  
  
couple :Heero& Duo  
  
disclaimer : m'appartiennent pô! grr  
  
notes : [...]paroles de la chanson;/.../traduction des paroles et * ...*pour le narrateur  
  
Voilà donc c'est une songfic sur une chanson brésilienne de mon chou à moi j'ai nommé : Netinho et cette chanson et l'une de mes préférées son titre c'est gostoso demais (délicieux)et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ^__^. Voilà bonne lecture à tous.  
  
PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!  
  
POV d'Heero :  
  
[Tô com saudades de tu meu desejo;   
  
Tô com saudade do beijo e do mel...]   
  
/Mon amour tu me manques tellement;  
  
Je regrette tes baisers aux goût de miel.../  
  
Cela fait 2 jours maintenant, 2 longues journées depuis que tu m'as quitté. Je ne comprends pas encore tous ce qui c'est passé, à par tes larmes roulant doucement sur tes joues blanches comme la porcelaine. Mon amour tu me manques tant, toi et tes baisers aux doux goût de miel. Tes lèvres sur les miennes me semblent déjà si lointaine, alors que tu n'es parti que depuis 2 jours. Tu es ma seul raison de vivre, reviens vers moi, tu me manques tant!  
  
[...Do teu olhar carinhoso;  
  
Do teu abraço gostoso;  
  
De passear no teu céu...]   
  
/...Ton regard tendre;  
  
Tes délicieuses étreintes;  
  
De me promener dans ton monde.../   
  
J'ai tellement envie de sentir ton regard à la fois tendre et passionné sur moi. De me baigner à nouveau dans ta mer amethyste, retourne vers moi s'il te plait , je veux retrouver tes étreintes fortes et protectrices, celles qui ont apporté la paix dans mon âme. Laisse moi à nouveau faire parti de ton univers car tu me manques tant, reviens vers moi je t'en conjure.  
  
[...É tão difícil ficar sem você;  
  
O teu amor é gostoso demais...]  
  
/...C'est tellement dur de rester sans toi;  
  
ton amour est si délicieux.../  
  
La vie est si dificile sans toi, comment pourrais-je vivre dans un monde de paix sans toi, alors que tu es celui qui m'a justement apprit à vivre, grâce à ton cher amour, sublime amour que je n'arrive pas à oublier, non, que jamais je ne pourrai oublier.  
  
[...Teu cheiro me dá prazer;  
  
Quando estou com você;  
  
Estou nos braços da paz...]  
  
/...Ton parfum m'emplie le cœur;  
  
Quand je suis avec toi;  
  
Je suis dans les bras de la paix.../  
  
Ton parfum de coco me manque tellement, tout comme celui de tes cheveux, doux cheveux au tendre parfum d'amande douce. Je t'en supplie revient, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je puisse être en paix, avec toi et dans tes bras.  
  
[...Pensamento viaja e vai buscar;  
  
Meu bem querer  
  
Não posso ser feliz assim...]  
  
/...Mes pensées voyagent et vont chercher  
  
Mon bien-aimé  
  
Je ne peux être heureux ainsi.../  
  
Mes pensés s'évadent, jusqu'à penser au suicide, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, sans toi. Mais, je ne peux mourrir, car c'est toi qui m'a apprit à vivre et qui m'a fait jurer de vivre, mais mon bien aimé je ne peux être heureux sans toi ! Mais que puis-je faire ? Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais et moi, j'ai eu peur de te dire "oui".  
  
Fin POV  
  
[...Tem dó de mim;  
  
Que é que posso fazer.]  
  
/...Ai-pitié de moi;  
  
Que puis-je faire ?/  
  
-Cela fait pourtant 6 mois qu'on sort ensemble, j'croyais que tu avais compris Duo. Tu me manques tellement, ai pitié de moi, j'ai besoin de toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi.  
  
-Hee-chan...  
  
-Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Enfin j'veux dire que ... tu as entendu ... ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-Oui ..., et heureusement que tu as laissé ces quelques mots s'échapper, sinon toi et moi on aurait été séparés pour toujours, Heero. *Duo dit ceci en se jetant dans les bras d'Heero, et Heero l'embrassa tendrement afin de faire cesser ses larmes.*  
  
-Oui mais maintenant que tu sais, il n'y a plus de séparation, né ?  
  
-Maintenant que je sais quoi, Hee-chan ? * Lui demanda Duo avec un visage d'innocent voulant entendre de la bouche de son Hee-chan, ces mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps!*  
  
-J'ai compris...  
  
-Hee-ch...  
  
-Chut..., aishiteru Duo-kun  
  
{ tendre sourire de Duo avec des grands yeux amethyste qui s'emplissent de larmes encore une fois}  
  
-I love you my Hee-chan, I love you with all my heart and forever !  
  
  
  
-promis ?  
  
-Et comment, et si on allait se mettre au lit ? *Lui proposa Duo avec un jolie sourire malicieux et les yeux plein de désir.*  
  
-Avec plaisir, mais Duo que venais-tu faire ?  
  
-Récupérer mes affaires  
  
-Oh! Heureusement que j'ai dit c'est quelques mots à voix haute alors.  
  
-Heureusement oui, mais n'en parlons plus, parce que maintenant j'ai l'intention de te donner la plus belle nuit que je ne t'ai jamais offerte.*Lui dit l'américain en poussant son Hee-chan d'amour sur le lit. Quant au reste je ne vous le décrirais pas, car aucune paroles ne peut être à la justesse de leurs actes dictés par leur cœur.*  
  
OWARI  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini. J'espére que la chanson vous a plu, et la fic aussi évidemment!! Voilà n'oubliez pas les reviews^__^  
  
salut!!! 


End file.
